When I had No One
by NaaraHatake
Summary: When Six was small, he had no one. No family, no address, no grandma where someone could dump him. He was just a nameless boy with no home Then, one day, a man came along and gave him one. I will continue the story, thanks to my brother.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Generator Rex**

Snow was falling on the small streets of some small town. It was falling lightly, landing on every building top and on every ally way. One ally way held a boy, not more than five. The boy had black hair that was tangled with small bits of snow frosting his hair, and then he had his sad, grey eyes. The eyes that held no hope in them.

This boy had a name, but he didn't really remember it. For no one ever cared enough to remember his name, no one thought it was important. So neither did he. He was just the poor boy in the ally ways. The boy that had no family, who barely remembered who his family was. He didn't care though, because since his family didn't think he was important, he didn't think they were important. That went the same for himself.

That was his logic. If people didn't know you, or want you, then who cares what your name was, who your family was, or even who you are. He had nobody. He had nothing. No one wanted to take him in or even just give him a slice of bread. No. He was a nobody, and he figured he always would be.

The boy had to struggle to survive. No matter what season it was. He would try to steal food from gardens but people chased him off with broom sticks or guns. In the summer, the heat was overbearing. That and more kids would come and teased him, taking what little food he found. It always rained in the spring and fall, making him drenched to the bone.

But he had always hated winter more. Might be that there was less food to find. Maybe it was because of the cold winds or snow. Or maybe it was because the sky made him reminded himself of his sadness, that the silence made him lonelier than normal. The boy didn't know why, and he didn't care to know why. He thought that knowing why would only make him more depressed.

This winter though, was much harsher than the few he had been through. It was snowing for a good two weeks now, with little breaks of it. The wind always seemed to find it self into the ally ways. The snow always seemed to be deeper in those ways.

The boy was trying to survive it. He was dumping trashcans and rummaging through the contents. He pulled out plastic bottles, old apple cores and stale bread with mold growing on the sides. The boy sighed and went to another trash can. The other trashcans were just like the others. The boy thought that people saved more food during the winter to conserve money. The boy grew angry and kicked the can as hard as he could. A loud thump came from the can, and a back door opened.

A man from that door had a blue, warm robe wrapped around his body with a pair of slippers on his feet. He glanced around until he saw the boy. The man yelled, "Get boy! Stay away from my trash you piece of worthless crap!" The man threw an empty beer bottle at him, shattering to pieces right above his head. The boy yelped and ran down the ally way. He ran all the way until he reached the street.

He stopped and took deep, shaky breaths. His breaths came out as fog. He stood straight and glanced around the town area. The area wasn't the biggest one in the town, but it was close to it. Buildings surrounded the area along with well known ally ways. Many people came here for the shops here. They had amazing, fancy things in those stores. But they were closed down for the night. A few houses were lit though. The boy didn't know what time it was, or even how to tell time, but he knew it wasn't that late for people to go to bed.

The boy looked around and decided to go looked into a lit window. He waddled up to a window and stood on a fair sized rock. He stood on his tippy toes and looked through the glass. He gazed inside to see a woman rocking in a rocking chair, knitting something. A man was lying on a couch reading a story to his son. A dog slept in front of a very warm looking fire place. Tears formed in the boys eyes and he decided to look away.

He jumped off of the rock and went into an ally way. He walked to one and saw his little cardboard box that he uses as a sleeping mat and a thin piece of cloth that he uses as a blanket. He shivered and sat on his little mat. He wrapped the cloth around his arms and sat against the brick building. A cold breeze blew into his ally and penetrated his blanket. His shiver reminded him of that fire place he saw in that home. He remembered that it looked warm and nice.

Tears began to swell into his eyes once more. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. _How come that boy gets to stay in a nice warm home?_, the boy thought to himself. _How come he gets to eat fresh, hot meals? How come he has clean clothes? How come he has people who cares what his name is and who he is? _The boy's tears fell down his chin on to his tattered pants.

The boy sobbed some more, "How come I don't have a home, or hot meals, or clean clothes?...How come no one loves me?" He sobbed and sobbed. He kept sobbing even when a man was now standing in front of him.

The boy didn't notice him, not until he felt him body becoming warmer. He lifted his head to see that a large, warm brown coat was surrounding his body. He looked up to see a man kneeling in front of him, smiling. The boy's body began to shake. Not because of coldness, but because of he was slightly scared what the man would do. No one ever approached the boy before, not unless they were trying to harm him. The man saw this and spoke softly, "It's ok little one, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy lifted his head to meet the man's face.

The man had light brown eyes and dark blonde hair with a few grey hairs. His face showed no expression of hatred or anything that resembled harm. A scarf was wrapped around his neck. The boy stopped shivering and leaned into the warmth of the coat. The man's smile was soft, like a smile you would see on a father smiling at his son.

The man took something wrapped in white paper out of his pocket and handed it to the boy. The boy stared at the object them back at the man. The man nodded, "its ok, its food." The boy slowly took the object and unwrapped it to see its contents. Inside it was a warm pastry. He looked back at the man and the man nodded in assurance, "Go ahead. I know you're hungry." The boy took a large bite. The inside was a grape jelly. The boy swallowed it then took another bite. It was his first sweet he ever had, and he liked it. The man smiled more to his hunger. He finished it in less than a minute.

The man chuckled, "You were hungry, weren't you?" The boy slowly nodded. The man's face grew a bit serious, "Where are your parents?" The boy looked down and shook his head slowly, "I don't have any." The man was in deep thought. He then raised the boy's face to meet his, "Do you want to come home with me, to my dojo. I was looking for someone else to teach. I can give you a nice, warm room, three hot meals a day, and fresh clothes." The boy looked astonished.

_No one ever done that before, _the boy thought. The boy smiled and nodded, "Ok." The man smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm glad. I don't know why any one would want to give you up; you seem like a pretty nice kid." The man picked up his jacket and places it on himself. Then he picked the boy up and slid him underneath his jacket. "By the way little one, what's your name?"

The boy looked down. "I don't remember my name." The man thought long and hard, _I already have four students. Each of them as deadly as the other. Each with numeric names. He could be my sixth. _The man smiled, "I was trying to find a sixth, deadliest man..er, boy, and that's going to be you. So, do you want Six as a name? Every one will know who you are."

The boy thought to himself, _Six. _The boy smiled and nodded, "Ok! I'm Six!" The man laughed and started to walk. The boy looked at him, "What's your name?" The man smiled, "I'm One, Six my boy."

**When Six said he was homeless I kinda thought how One found him. Hehe. I loved that episode, so full of Six!**

**OK, my brother convinced me to write more on this. So I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time went fast for Six. Faster than it ever has been before. Of course, the young soon-to-be warrior knew that he would not be welcome. He knew that most people did not like change, unless you were the boy of course.

When he first met the other warriors, he knew that they would not get along well. Trey and Five didn't really care much; as long as he didn't talk to them they were fine. Dos and IV, on the other hand, didn't care for the boy. They didn't seem to like him one bit. IV doesn't like other people, especially kids and Dos thought that the boy would be a brat and whine most of the time. But what Dos didn't know was that Six went through many hardships. He would never complain over being hungry, tired, or cold, and that's what One wanted to teach them.

During the first two months, the others have picked on Six.

Five wanted to make the boy cry, so she tripped or pushed him down, laughing. Six was use to the abuse though, so he didn't mind it all that much. He usually shrugged it off and walked on. Five gave up after three weeks.

Trey always wanted to eat another helping, but of course One wouldn't let him. So, he decided to take Six's food, which wasn't much since Six didn't eat a whole lot. The boy didn't mind for a couple weeks. Soon enough, though, Six grew tired of it. The fourth week Trey tried to take Six's food; Six dropped kicked Trey through the table, breaking the furniture in half. Trey never touched Six's food after that.

IV didn't like the boy for an unknown reason, but he kept his distance after what happened to Trey.

Dos thought he was too old to be doing childish things like what Five and Trey did, but that didn't mean he didn't do anything to Six. In fact, he was the one who called him a weak, slow minded worm that would never be one of the most deadliest men in the world. He always thought that the five year old could never be able to gain any skill because he was always second best.

Six didn't listen to them, to any one. He only listened to his Sensei, One. One said that he believed in him, so, he had confidence in himself. He looked up to his mentor, wanted to be just like him. He was grateful for what One done for him. So, he trained harder than the others. Not to make the others wrong, but for One to approve of him.

Six trained from four in the morning to ten at night. He had a small lunch and dinner and very few breaks in-between. Six trained his body's endurance, strength and speed. One was impressed with Six's improvements, but he didn't want any of his students to be idiots. He began to teach Six how to read and write, telling him that he needs to strengthen his brain along with his body. So, Six read while training, and wrote while eating.

After seven months, Six was able to read seventh grade books and be able to solve six grade math questions. Six was also able to lift his own weight. Considering his age, that was quite an astonishment. His training made him faster than Dos at running. He was more flexible than Five and almost as strong as Trey. Six couldn't be happier about his progress, and this made One proud.

Dos, how ever, felt threatened. He didn't like that the boy was becoming stronger and smarter. He loathed the thought that the kid was faster that him. He never wanted to lose to...to a whelp. So, Dos conjured up a plan to take the boy out of the equation.

Another month has past and Dos has a trick up his sleeve. He was going to rid the boy by aiming a...weapon at his skull. He hid behind a building and waited for the boy to start his training.

Meanwhile, Six was practicing his stances when he felt a sharp pang in his leg. The boy gritted his teeth and fell to the ground. One saw his youngest student fall and knew that this could not be good. He rushed over to the boy and examined him. He saw a long knife that protruded from the boy's leg; his wound was staining the boy's white pant leg. One picked the boy up and went to care for his now broken leg.

While One was worrying over Six, Dos was furious with himself that he had failed to miss his target. He knew that One would be looking for him because he saw it in his face.

A couple minutes later, One yelled out, "Dos!" The young man heard his name being called and slowly walked to his Sensei, his head facing the ground. One crossed his arms, "What on earth is wrong with you? Why would you try to kill Six?"

Dos glared at the ground, "He was becoming better than me, I couldn't let that happen."

One punched Dos square in the jaw, "You are a stupid man! That young boy had done nothing to you. Besides, he is getting better than you because he is determined to become strong. He has been through much pain before he was here. All he wants to do is to fit in. I suggest you think your plans over before you try to take your own teammate."

One turned around and went back into the dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was coming up, but Six couldn't figure out what. There wasn't any tests because One would have told him or hinted it with giving him extra training. The others have been acting strange as well. They were always whispering about something and when he came in they stopped talking all together. Then they just smiled and asked what he wanted.

It wasn't because they didn't like him, no, they gotten over that. In fact, they had become somewhat close. Not like siblings or friend close, more like comrade close. Even Dos wasn't as hateful towards him anymore.

Six just couldn't figure out what was going on. He wracked his brain of every scenario, and he turned down every one of them.

Six growled in annoyance and stood up from his sleeping mat. 'I have to go out side for a bit.' the boy thought. Six smoothed his red training shirt and his black training pants. Six walked slowly to the entrance of the dojo and saw Dos reading a book Six wasn't allowed to read. He walked passed him, "I'm going to the hill." Dos nodded and flipped a page. Six rolled his eyes and walked out of the building.

The boy then ran out of the dojo grounds and at the hill that over looked the meadow that the dojo was in. He ran to the top of the hill and looked at the sky. A breeze blew into his face. He brushed over his short hair with his hand and sat down.

The boy thought long and hard about what was going on. He didn't like being out of the loop, for he was always in the loop.

The sun soon fell close to the horizon, darkening the sky and the ground. The boy closed his eyes and let his worries disappear.

A chuckle came behind him, "So this is where you were at." He jumped.

Six glanced back, "I told Dos where I was. Didn't he tell you?"

One shook his head, "You know him, he's not always in his head." One sat next to the child and looked at the sunset.

Silence fell between both of them. After One took a deep breath, "Do you remember what day is today?"

Six looked at the man with confusion, "I know it is a Wednesday."

One laughed softly, "It has been a full year that you have been here. Today was the day I found you." Six frowned slightly.

Six didn't remember the day because he didn't like to live in that horrid past. But, it was the day that One practically saved his life.

Six looked up to One, "It is huh?"

One smiled softly, "Since you don't remember your birthday, I thought that today could be it." Six tilted his head. Six never had a birthday, well, he probably did but he didn't know the date of it.

Six smiled, "I thought that the deadliest people in the world don't care about birthdays."

One chuckled, "Well, I care." The man turned around and grabbed a box that Six didn't see. One handed it to Six, "Here. I know you don't like to take things from people, but…I got this for you." Six looked at One and then back at the box. It was long and rectangular, was black. Six slowly took off the lid and saw the contents.

Inside were two katanas. Six blinked and gazed at the blades. The katanas were kind of, well, zigzag shaped. Six took one of them out and he looked at One. One was smiling, "I knew how much you liked my katanas I have, so I decided to get some custom made for you." One pointed to the weapon, "They can fold up into its handles for easy storage. They are made out of really strong material so it can cut through anything. And they can…"

One didn't go any further. For Six tackled One and held him tight, "Thank you One! I really like it! I really do!"

One smiled and placed his hand on top of his head. Six looked at him and then frowned slightly, "But why were the others quite around me?"

One laughed, "They found out what I was getting you so I threatened them that if they tell you I would burry them alive."

Six laughed and he laid his head against One's chest. One smiled, "Happy birthday Six."

**It's very short but hey, it's cute. ^o^ Anyways, please review. And yes, I got my spell checker working again. So, ha!**


	4. Chapter 4

As years past, children tend to grow up. People tend to want to remember the past, and relish in it. That wasn't the case with Six though. Six wanted to forget his horrid, lonely past. He didn't want anything to do with it. His behavior changed over time; he hid parts of himself to forget part of his past. He decided to change his appearance when he turned fifteen.

One day when he was in the small town near the dojo, he found an interesting shop. Six walked in and looked around. The blond haired man behind the counter noticed the young man from over his paper. His eyes widen as he recognized Six. He dropped his paper and ran to the boy. He bent down on his knees, "Welcome to Design Suits S-Sixth D-deadliest M-man. Do you need help f-finding anything?" Six sneered. He hated it when people bowed in front of him so he won't kill them. Not that he was, but it got annoying on a daily bases. Sometimes he wished that he would move somewhere else where people didn't act like this when they saw him.

Six shook his head, "No. Just...looking. Get on your feet man!"

The man stumbled to his feet, "Y-yes sir." Six walked off into an aisle. He looked over suit over suit until his spot a green sleeve of a shirt in the back of some other clothes. Six reached back and pulled out a fine green suit. It came with a white shirt, a black, straight tie, with a green jacket and green slacks. He liked the straight lines of the suit and the simplexes of it too. He could store his katanas in the sleeves to make it easier to travel.

He glanced at the tag. It wasn't too expensive for One to get upset about. So he took a couple suits and brought them up to the counter. The man looked at the suits, "Is this what you would like?" Six nodded. The man nodded quickly, "Alright just let me check it over to make sure there are no tears on them."

He shrugged, "What ever." The man hurried to the back. Six glanced to the sunglasses stand that was placed on the counter.

Six did want some sunglasses to cover his eyes. He just couldn't find the right pair. He looked over them until his gaze landed on these black, sleek glasses. He picked then up and placed them on his face. He looked in a mirror that was on the stand. He smirked slightly; _I like how I look in these. I might just buy this too._

The man came back with the suits, "Alright, they are all good. Anything else?" I handed him the sunglasses. The man nodded. He rung up the items and placed them in a large plastic bag.

Six grabbed the bag and paid, "...Thanks."

When Six was back at the dojo, he put on his new outfit. He put on some black shoes Dos bought but didn't want. Six glanced himself over. I like this, the warrior thought. Six placed his final touch on to his new attire, his sunglasses.

He practiced fighting in the suit and found out that he was more flexible in this suit than in his old clothes. He closed up his katana's and pulled them into his sleeve. "Six! Time for training!" Six exited his room and ran to One. One stood in the training yard, organizing the weapons. He glanced back and then gave a double take. He shook his head, "What on earth are you wearing Six?"

Six raised an eyebrow, "My new attire."

One rubbed his temples, "Why did you choose to wear that?"

Six stated calmly, "The suit shows that I am important, that I'm not some bum on the streets. It also makes me look successful. The sleeves hide my katanas perfectly as well. The sunglasses hide my eyes, which reminds me of the past that I do not want to remember."

One nodded slowly, not quite understanding, "I see." He glanced over Six one last time, "Fine, I see it's your...fashion. I'll just have to live with it." One thought, _I can't believe he bought that to be his fighting attire. Ah well, I'm pretty sure this is just a phase this boy is going through. At least he's not growing a goatee or a soul patch or anything._

**I know Six doesn't act like that now, but I'm guessing that's how he acted before Providence. **


	5. Chapter 5

Six kept growing and growing. He grew into a very fine young man. One couldn't be any prouder of Six either. The small, whimpering boy he found all those years back grew into a strong, talented young man. Six learned all of his teachings and mastered them. He knew Six would be more than an assassin, he would be something great.

"One." A voice interrupted the master's thoughts.

He turned around, "Six. What do you need?" Six sat in front of the man. Six's eyes were hidden behind his shades, but his stoic mask was very clear on his face. He smoothed out his green slacks and moved his gaze back to One.

Six placed his hands on his lap, "I am going to leave tomorrow. I want a life on my own."

One nodded and placed a hand on his chin, "I know Six, you have to find your own path on life, and I can not stop you." The twenty year old nodded. The teacher smiled, "You have to visit me though Six. Don't want to ignore your old sensei do you?"

Six gave one of his rare smiled, "Of course not One. How could I?"

The night had passed and the sun was now just barely showing its face. Six and One were standing in front of the entrance to the dojo grounds. Behind Six lies his unknown future, a future he was eager to explore.

One smiled at Six, "I am proud of you Six. You have come down a long and difficult path, but I know that you will succeed in life." Six nodded. One put a hand on Six's shoulder, "I'm going to miss you Six, and I'm not going to lie. I love all of my students but you were the one I loved the most. You were like a son to me, and I pity the people who abandoned you. They missed the chance to raise a great boy who would grow into a great man. I'm glad I found you Six. I don't regret it one bit."

Six smiled and tried to fight back tears. "I'm glad those people abandoned me because if they didn't, I would have never met you. You took me in when no one wanted me. You kept me fed and healthy. You trained me to be the sixth deadliest man and I thank you for that One." Six embraced One in a hug. They let go and Six turned around, "I'll see you around."

Six went on with his life. He met many people, although he wished he didn't meet a couple of them. He was happy, although he never showed it. He would never forget his mentor though, for his mentor was there for him before anyone else.

He soon realized what One wanted him to learn though. He learned that you didn't have to kill many people to be recognized. You can be strong by protecting the ones you care about. He may only care about two people now, but he doesn't want to lose them. After One became whole with an island, he knew that he had to protect the only two true friends he ever had...besides One.

He finally had a purpose in his life, and that was to protect Rex and maybe score a date with Holiday, _if he ever decided to show his emotions_.

**Well, I'm done. I hope you like it. Please subscribe and review. **


End file.
